No digas que lo sientes
by miyajicchi
Summary: Con la ayuda de Imayoshi, Sakurai intentará rebelarse a su naturaleza disculpona. Y qué mejor sujeto de prueba que el Miss Simpatía de Touou, Aomine Daiki. Es decir, ¿qué podría salir mal?


N/A: Todo esto se desencadenó por un mal chiste que yo dije del cuál me reí mucho. Y mi hermana también. Y decidí publicar esto antes de arrepentirme. Cosa que probablemente haré. SUMIMASEN.

Kuroko no Basket pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

**No digas que lo sientes. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakurai Ryou era amable hasta por defecto, todo el equipo de Touou lo sabía, y lo aceptaban, porque Touou no elegía a sus jugadores basados en personalidad. Aomine nunca hubiese podido ingresar si ese fuera el caso.

Pero el mantra de 'lo siento, lo siento' estaba enloqueciendo a Imayoshi. No era posible que una persona pudiera sentirse culpable por tantas cosas. El complejo de culpabilidad de Sakurai estaba yéndose al extremo.

Y como Imayoshi era la persona que tenía que hacer lo que los demás no querían hacer, tendría que mancharse las manos en tratar de solucionar este problema.

Antes de que ingresaran a clases, Imayoshi se encontró con Sakurai en los pasillos, y vaya vaya, qué momento propicio era este.

Interceptó al menor antes de que pudiera escabullirse, y después de saludarlo empezó a comentarle la actual situación y cómo la solucionarían: "Tienes que ser más asertivo, Sakurai."

"Pero senpai..."

"No, en serio. Tienes un gran talento en los tiros, pero tu personalidad hace que te tomen a la ligera. Tienes que demostrar tu valor a través de tu actitud..." y dejar de decir lo siento antes de que me enloquezcas, gracias.

Antes de que el Sakurai pudiese replicar, Imayoshi puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo paralizar.

"Escucha, no te molestaré con este asunto porque puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras. Pero al menos inténtalo una vez, y si falla, prometo no tratar de hacerte más fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?" Imayoshi le sonrío con amabilidad. Pero Sakurai vio un fondo oscuro cubierto de rayos y el reflejo malévolo en los lentes del senpai, y temblando de miedo, no le quedó más que aceptar.

Antes de entrar al gimnasio para comenzar la práctica, Imayoshi encuentra al sujeto apropiado de pruebas.

¿Quién más sino el miss simpatía de Touou, que iba a paso muy lento en dirección contraria al gimnasio?

Considerando la cara de Sakurai cuando se lo dijo, supo que era perfecto.

"P-pero... ¿Aomine-san?"

"Claro que sí. Ustedes se llevan bien, ¿verdad? Solo recuerda lo que hablamos hoy, y no habrá problema."

Ryou tragó saliva, y con paso poco decidido y tembloroso se dirigió hacia Aomine. Imayoshi lo observó y esperó.

"A-a-aomine-san"

Aomine no se giró, y siguió caminando, pero levantó una mano en señal de reconocimiento, y luego lo saludó: "Hey, Ryou. ¿Qué pasa?"

El capitán del equipo de basketball vio como Sakurai tomaba aire y trataba de mentalmente controlar a sus piernas para no salir corriendo de ahí. Pero después un momento, en voz muy baja, el chico comenzó a hablar."Pues yo... Imayoshi-senpai dijo que... A mí... ¿Q-qué me pasa? esto... T-tú... ¡Tú me pasas!" gritó estruendosamente, para la sorpresa de Imayoshi y de Aomine, pero Sakurai no se detendría ahí. "Te robas mi comida, faltas a las prácticas, y encima... ¡encima eres tan emo! 'El único que puede vencerme soy yo' está tan clicheado, por favor, al menos cambia de frase. Y yo no cocino para ti, no soy tu esclavo. Y soy tu 'amigo' únicamente porque nunca puedo decir que no, pero se acabó. ¡Desde ahora esto se termina!"

Imayoshi realmente quedó anonadado con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca se podría haber imaginado que Sakurai guardara tanto rencor entre todo el espacio que le ocupaba sentirse culpable, pero así eran las cosas, aparentemente.

Después de tremendo monólogo, Sakurai empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire como si echarle la culpa a alguien más conllevara un esfuerzo físico para él, y quién sabe, tal vez así era.

En tanto Aomine lo miraba con una expresión levemente escandalizada. Imayoshi aguardaba su respuesta, ya que ésta definiría el destino de Sakurai como individuo social.

"Ryou", comenzó Aomine.

Sakurai dio un respingo, como si ahora se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que hizo. Miró a Aomine con una expresión de absoluto terror en su rostro. Imayoshi lo supo, empezaría a disculparse, y tenía la impresión de que una vez empezara, no habría forma de detenerlo. Todo el esfuerzo de Imayoshi sería en vano. Aomine tenía que decir algo YA.

"¿Me dijiste pasa porque soy negro?"

Sakurai e Imayoshi tuvieron la misma reacción "¿Eh?"

Aomine empezaba a lucir cada vez más enojado, para el pavor de Sakurai, "Te pregunté '¿qué pasa? y me dijiste 'tú, pasa'. ¡Me dijiste pasa! ¿¡Acaso quieres pelear!?"

"N-no, no, Aomine-san, lo siento, yo no dije 't-tú, pasa'... yo no quería ofenderte, y-yo lo siento... lo siento, losientolosientolosientoLOSIENTO"

Imayoshi se alejó lentamente del lugar y entró al gimnasio, todo el tiempo pensando que no podía esperar para ir a la universidad, ya que el futuro de Touou no se veía para nada prometedor.

Al final, Sakurai siguió siendo la misma persona con complejo de culpabilidad que todos conocían, y hasta se ofrecía a preparar limones con miel para cada partido que Touou tuviera, así que nadie se quejó.

Aomine exigió que en compensación por lo que acontecido con Sakurai, el chico tendría que alimentarlo diariamente y pobre de él si encontraba una pasa de uva en alguna cosa.

En tanto, Imayoshi se propuso a sí mismo jamás interferir otra vez en las vidas de los jugadores a su cargo, por su salud mental.

Y todo en la Academia Touou volvió a la normalidad.

**Fin.**


End file.
